


Бесценная

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Цветы от Клауса.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Бесценная

— Каким извращенцем надо быть, чтобы спрятать микрофильм в горшке с цветами! — бушевал майор Эбербах.

Он самолично доставал объект — руки были в мягкой черной земле, которую он пальцами перетирал в мелкое крошево. Под причитания хозяина цветочной лавки майор Эбербах вынул из горшка великолепный куст фиалки, тщательно проверил корни и, убедившись, что микрофильм нигде не застрял, не глядя сунул цветок Генриху:

— Подержи.

Фиалка была красивой — крупные пурпурные цветки горели страстным огнем, лепестки волнились по краям, окаймленные тончайшим белым узором.

Микрофильм нашелся у стенки горшка, упакованный в непроницаемую пленку. Майор распаковал его, придирчиво оглядел и спрятал во внутренний карман.

— Что делать с фиалкой, сэр? — вежливо уточнил Генрих. Все-таки майор Эбербах купил ее на личные средства.

Майор бросил на цветок неприязненный взгляд и отвернулся.

— Делай что хочешь. Можешь выкинуть. Где у вас тут раковина? — обратился он к хозяину лавки.

Пока майор отмывал руки от земли, ругаясь вполголоса, Генрих попросил завернуть ему фиалку. Герр Эбербах даже не заметил, что он нес цветок с собой — все внимание майора было сосредоточено на обнаруженном микрофильме.

Спустя пару недель Генрих нос к носу столкнулся с лордом Глорией у здания штаб-квартиры НАТО.

— До меня дошли слухи, что мой дорогой майор вручил вам цветок, — соблазнительно улыбаясь, заговорил лорд Глория. Надо же, никаких расшаркиваний. — Я бы хотел выкупить его у вас, мистер Z. Цена не имеет значения.

Генрих посмотрел в его голубые, возбужденно блестящие глаза. Пожал плечами:

— Сожалею, лорд Глория, но я выкинул тот цветок. Как и велел майор Эбербах.

Эта маленькая ложь сорвалась с языка очень легко.

Взгляд лорда Глории потух, сияние, которое он словно бы источал, приугасло. Генрих смотрел на него и не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести.

Фиалка ослепительно цвела у него дома — чудесные пурпурные цветки не только не завяли за время транспортировки, но, казалось, стали пышнее. Генрих любовался ими каждое утро и каждый вечер, заботливо ухаживал, не жалея времени. Все-таки он был единственным, кому майор Эбербах преподнес цветы — пусть и таким нетривиальным образом. Эта фиалка была бесценной.


End file.
